mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
King Harkinian/The Answer's version
Originally a travelling priest, Elias Patrick donned a new set of clothes, moved to Hyrule and took over as king, changing his name to Harkinian. Completely abandoning his old moveset and fighting style, King Harkinian features a somewhat defensive set of skills that includes obligatory dinner tossing and the use of his ''Dinner Blaster, which strangely lacks the rapid-fire capabilities it is usually known for.'' ) |Image = File:TheAnswerKingHarkinianport.png |Caption = Character portrait |Creator = The Answer |Downloadlink = MediaFire |Rescord = Localcoord |Resolution = 320x240}} Gameplay King Harkinian is essentially a traditional six-button character that uses the standard three punch buttons and three kick buttons, though also provides utility in the form of a slight Power increase when pressed. He is able to combo through cancelling attacks into each other, though his limited combo options make it difficult to rack up damage on the opponent. King Harkinian features a Marvel vs. Capcom style of combo system that allows for Normals to be chained together and for a launcher ( + ) to transition into an air combo, though it is not possible to perform a full chain combo into the launcher due to the resulting knockback pushing the opponent outside the launcher's range; it is also possible to cancel Normals into Specials, though only King's elboq successfully combos. The character's moveset doesn't lend itself to any particular style of gameplay, with the ability to chain combo implying a slight focus on close-range attacks, while King's counter (activated via ) acts as a defensive option that activates against both attacks and projectiles, but is only really effective at close range; both Dinner throw and Dinner Blaster are projectile attacks that feature slow startup times, effectively forcing King Harkinian to be at a distance from the opponent in order to get the most out of them, which works against the rest of his more melee-oriented moveset. King Harkinian's small but varied jumble of options may seem like they allow him to tackle a variety of situations, but any character with a strong projectile game or access to long-ranged attacks easily beat him; while he has access to a projectile of his own, it is small, slow to activate and travels higher than other projectiles of a similar type, often missing lower projectiles completely and failing to hit crouching opponents. Defensive opponents give King Harkinian difficulty due to him lacking a grab or any real mixups outside of his crouching light attacks, which hit low, though he cannot combo from standing to crouching attacks (and vice versa), leaving him open to being punished should he commit to a combo. King Harkinian makes use of the default M.U.G.E.N A.I., causing the character to primarily jump around randomly and block oncoming attacks as opposed to attacking, providing minimal challenge. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' | | }} | | }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power| }} 'Others' |Gives 500 Power| }} + }}|Gradually increases Power while held Power must be less than 3000| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' 'General' Videos MUGEN Meme-off MUGEN Clash of Kings MUGEN The King vs. Link Trivia *If Dinner throw is executed after any of King Harkinian's aerials make contact with the opponent, he will instantly snap to the ground and activate the move. Edits Category:Character versions Category:Characters with a localcoord of 320x240 Category:Seven-button Characters Category:1.0+ Characters Category:Sprite edits Category:Characters with Chain Comboing Category:Characters with a Power Charge Category:Characters made by The Answer Category:Characters made in 2015 Category:Mugen Free For All CotM winners }}